


Meeting Jade

by Wynhaught_trash



Series: Facade series [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, angst if you squint, enjoy people, i really love my jade character, some fluff and sisterly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: It's finally time for Beca's sister Jade to come for a visit and meet all the Bellas.More importantly, meet Chloe Beale.Beca is an excited puppy, Chloe is a nervous smol bean





	Meeting Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! so this just so happens to be in order to the story, cause I didn't want to wait for this meeting, but my others will just back and forth!
> 
> Also again, it's part of a series, please real both Facade and then Beca to really understand my characters!! I also really love my Jade character, maybe more from her?

To say Chloe was nervous was an understatement. Beca's sister was going to pull up outside any minute now. It's been over two months since Beca had called her to ask, they would have gone back for Christmas, but the pair decided to spend it together. Chloe didn't exactly have a choice, the minute Beca heard that the girl had never celebrated Christmas before, she was determined to make this one special. Her relationship with Beca is amazing, they've only been together about 3 months, but they were stronger than ever. Plus, they've basically been dating for the two years they've known one another anyway. 

Jade had finished High school early, having aced her SAT's and already bagged herself early acceptance into Julliard on a full athletic scholarship. Beca had squealed (that's right, squealed) down the phone for a solid minute, absolutely ecstatic for her little sister. It was only early February, so although Jade was able to graduate, it meant she had more time on her hands, not needing to leave until late summer. Beca was so excited to see her sister, it being months since the last time she was home. She was also excited to introduce her to the Bella’s, but mainly to introduce her to Chloe.

Beca should be nervous, but all she feels is excitement. She has never introduced her sister to anyone, not even a friend ( granted, Beca didn't have many of those before college). She knows that this is a big deal, knows that both Chloe and Jade know how big it is, but Beca feels calm. She feels calm because she knows how right this is, she knows that Chloe is the one for her, has known that for almost two years. Also it's hard to worry when she's dating Chloe Beale. Everyone loves Chloe, and she has no doubt her sister will too. If anything she's worried how her sister will fair around the Bella's. They were quite annoyed when they found out Jade was coming, having not knowing Beca even had a sister before. They calmed after awhile, just excited to meet her, running away to plan a big party for the occasion.

Currently Beca is sat on the couch in the Bella house, watching her girlfriend pace up and down in front of her. It was pretty cute how nervous she was. Beca is partly at fault, after Chloe was admitted to hospital on that dreadful day, Beca had called Jade, sobbing down the phone to her sister. Beca had told Chloe of this, and the redhead was fine with it, she really was, it just made her nervous for how the younger Mitchell will see her. Beca keeps reminding her that it won't warp Jade's opinion of her, that she won't judge, but Chloe can't help but worry.

"She should be here by now" Chloe mutters, stopping her pacing to glance out the window.

Beca takes this moment to stand from the couch, walking over and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Resting her forehead to the girls shoulder, Beca slowly starts to sway them on the spot. Jade had stubbornly chosen to drive, not willing to let Beca pay for a plane ticket. She was running over thirty minutes late, but Beca wasn't worried. After a few minutes of silent swaying, the pair spot a car pulling up outside. Beca pulls away from Chloe with a small squeal, racing towards the door and down the path to greet her sister. After what looked like a bone crushing hug, the pair make their way into the living room.

"Hot damn Becky bagged herself a supermodel" Jade exclaims, walking in to properly greet Chloe with a grin, barely dodging her sisters slap.

"It's nice to meet you, you must be Jade!" Chloe says with a laugh, embracing the younger girl the minute she got close enough.

"Yeah you too" Jade responds as she awkwardly pats Chloes back.

Chloe pulls away with a grin, finding it too funny the similarity between the two mitchells. The other Bella’s are out for another hour or so, so the little group decide to help Jade bring in her bags and have some lunch. Due to her finishing high school and it being midterm, she has decided to stay the week in the Bella's house, taking up residence in Beca's old bed. Beca honestly couldn't wait to find out how Jade will handle sharing a room with Fat Amy.

After dropping her bags upstairs, they head to the kitchen, Chloe promising to make the pairs shared favourite pancakes. The sisters sit at the counter chatting animatedly to one another while Chloe mixed the ingredients for the pancakes. Chloe couldn't help but sneak glances at the pair every so often. Although they share the same snark and humour, the pair couldn't be different. Jade oozes confidence, which Chloe presumes is to do with her being a dancer, which contributes to her own confidence as well. 

Chloe is certain that Beca would be just as confident, or Jade more reserved if they had swapped dreams. But Chloe loves everything about Beca, and wouldn't change her for the world. She also notes with slight envy, just how gorgeous the younger Mitchell is. Her striking green eyes pairs well with her dark hair and pale skin. If you ask Chloe, it's really not fair how good the Mitchell’s genes are, she may just explode when she meets their mother. Speaking of mothers, Beca's mom was supposed to come down as well, however she couldn't get out of work long enough. They had promised to come to Seattle soon though.

Chloe silently listens to the other girls conversation while flipping the pancakes. Jade was currently catching her up on gossip from back home. Apparently, some girl called Hayley is now pregnant, that's all Chloe can make out before Beca breaks out in surprised shouts and curses. After making a generous amount of pancakes, Chloe places the main plate at the table before grabbing three empty ones for them to place them on. 

“Oh my fucking god this shit is so good” Jade moans, scoffing down her pancake in record time, before quickly stabbing her fork into another one.

Chloe beams at this, any ounce of nervousness she still had evaporating. Beca rolls her eyes at her sister before turning her head to share a small smile with the redhead. Chloe smiles back, lovingly searching Beca's eyes.

“You guys better stop eye fucking, I’m tryna eat here” Jade grumbles, mouth still full of pancakes.

Beca slaps her sister on her arm before turning her attention back to her plate, cheeks on fire. Chloe's only response is to chuckle softly before finishing her own plate. While sitting at the counter, Chloe's long sleeve rises only slightly without her realising. As she goes to ask Jade a question, she notices the girl glances to her arm. Her still healing scar was barely visible, but Chloe still pulls at her sleeve self consciously. Jade glances away at the action, slightly clearing her throat before starting conversation again like nothing happened.

They decided to move to the living room to be more comfy, the Mitchell’s clutching their black coffees while Chloe had some tea. Beca was currently trying to get Jade to talk about some guy that Chloe didn't catch the name of, much to the younger Mitchell’s annoyance.

“Seriously dude, nothings happening any more” Jade finally said with an eye roll.

“What?? you guys broke up?” Beca asks in slight shock.

“You'd have to be dating in the first place to break up” Jade responds casually, no malice in her voice as she sips her coffee.

“But you said you guys went out a lot?” Beca counters, confusion all over her face.

“It was just casual, some fun you know?” Jade counters, glancing at Chloe.

“Why did you stop it?” Chloe pipes up, genuinely curious.

“He said he was falling for me, I told him from the start no feelings” Jade responds, her eyes rolling at the memory. “Plus the sex was terrible” Jade added with a wink to Chloe.

“DUDE” Beca shouts, shoving her sisters leg with her own.

Jade bursts out laughing at her sisters disgusted, and flaming red face. Chloe tried not to laugh at her girlfriend, but a little chuckle came out without her consent. Beca's head whips around to the redhead, slight pout forming at the sight of her girlfriend laughing at her. Chloe smiles apologetically, gently intertwining her fingers with the brunette

“Oh we forgot to say Chlo, my sister over here doesn't do serious, hasn't ever even had a boyfriend” Beca says after a few minutes.

“I'm only 18 and moving to New York, what's the point? Plus coupley crap? Barf. Um, no offence guys” Jade interjects, looking sheepish at the end.

“None taken, I get it, Beca's my first relationship” Chloe says softly, Beca squeezes her hand in response, knowing the story behind it.

“See Becky? Completely normal for me” Jade says happily, sharing a grin with Chloe. 

Just as Beca goes to argue, the door slams open with a loud thud, all the Bella’s walking through like a stampede. Calling out to the house to see where they were, Chloe responses loudly, causing Beca to wince slightly. 

“Sorry” Chloe whispers, pecking the girl on the cheek. 

“Well holy shit is this the sister?” Amy loudly exclaims, stopping short at the doorway, the other Bella’s doing there best to look over her shoulder

“It is indeed” Jade says with a smirk.

“She's hot as fuck” Stacie announces once she gets a good look, completely checking out the other girl.

“You're not so bad yourself” Jade responds with a wink, smirk widening.

“Okay enough of that” Beca states, standing up to create some form of barrier between the two. 

The rest of the rooms occupants burst out laughing, always finding amusement in irritating Beca. After Amy loudly announces they were already getting ready for the party, even though it was only 4pm, the rest of the Bella’s started to prepare, pulling out cups and alcohol and lining them up on the table, knowing that either Stacie or Amy would take over mixing drink.

Jade decides to run upstairs to unpack properly before drinking, knowing she would be too lazy later on if she left it. Beca didn't know how to feel about her baby sister drinking, even though she was 18. It would be the first time she's seen the younger girl drunk, but Beca was sort of hoping this will loosen her up. Her sister was even more closed off then Beca herself (although she's certain it's probably because Jade doesn't have a Chloe in her life). She always says she's okay whenever Beca asks, but she also knows that Jade hasn't spoken to their dad since Beca had that outburst with him just before graduating,  
Beca also knew that Jade was fully aware that their dad worked in the college she was staying in, and that he didn't live that far away, yet she has yet to even mention him. Beca knows her sister is still hurting, hell so is she, but being here for two years has helped mend their relationship, but Beca wasn't so sure she was ready to forgive him any time soon. Especially not when he hasn't even tried to contact Jade in two years. He has always been a bad father, but it's like he's even worse with her sister. At least he was trying to support her dreams of being a producer, he has never even tried with Jades. 

She knows it affects her sister badly, even though she can hide it well. Julliard is an amazing college, especially for dance or music. Yet even when Jade had told their dad of her dreams to go there, his only response was that he hopes she changes her mind and chooses a college that would actually get her a successful job. She was 16 at the time, it was before Beca had left, it was also the last time Beca ever saw her visibly upset at her dads words. She had cried herself to sleep in Becas arms, Beca desperately trying to help her sister. 

Ever since then Jade had closed herself off even more, never speaking of him. As far as Beca was concerned, he doesn't even know she was accepted in the first place. She was hoping she could speak to her about it tonight, preferably after a few drinks. As a big sister it was kind of irresponsible of her, but desperate times. 

They only started drinking at about 6pm, having promised to order pizza later on for dinner. Currently Beca was sipping on whatever the strong mix Stacie made was, cuddled into Chloe's side. The other Bella’s were scattered around the house, music playing lowly in the back seen as no one was drunk enough for dancing yet. Jade was in the corner of the room, chatting to Stacie. Beca watches as Stacie shamelessly flirts, leaning in closely to Jade, occasionally brushing her arm. She was quite surprised to see Jade flirting back, not as heavily, smirk plastered on her face.

“Stacie seems to like my sister” Beca mumbles to Chloe, not sure how she feels about the flirting.

“Oh come on Becs, it's totally harmless, your sisters straight right?? and isn't Stacie?” Chloe responds, eyes trained on the pair.

“True, I mean Stacie does flirt without everyone” Beca responds, eyes still glued at them.

Beca learnt from a young age not to assume everyone is straight. I mean, she thought Chloe was straight, only to find out she's actually almost as gay as Beca herself, almost. So when it came to her sister, she chose not to assume. I mean, she's only ever gone for guys as far as Beca was concerned, but she also was not the type to flirt with anyone. Stacie on the other hand would. However, looking at them now, Stacie seems to be using the same techniques on her sister that she would on other guys she wanted to sleep with.

“Oh god, Stacie’s gonna sleep with my sister” Beca mumbles in slight disgust.

Chloe only laughs, knowing how weird it is for Beca, but also that she's not really THAT opposed to it. I mean, it's not like she could get pregnant, so why worry?

The night goes on and pizza has come and gone, and everyone is reasonably drunk by now. Beca leaves Chloe on the couch to go to the bathroom, leaving a space that is filled almost straight away by Jade. 

“Sup red” she says light-heartedly, grinning drunkenly at the girl.

“Hey J, you finally finished flirting with Stacie?” Chloe responds with a smirk.

“I've got all night, besides, gonna keep em wanting more” Jade responds with a wink.

A moment of comfortable silence passes between the pair as they finish their drinks, watching the Bella’s dance around the room to the now loud music. As Beca comes back from the bathroom she spots the pair, noticing how Chloe is trying to gear herself up to say something to Jade. Deciding it was best to give them space, she decides instead to join fat Amy in the kitchen, inevitably joining her in drinking shots.

“Um, could I ask you something?” Chloe says nervously.

“Sure dude shoot” was the reply.

“You're not like, wierded out by me are you? I know that you know what happened, I just wanna make sure you don't think I’m a freak or anything” Chloe continues, not making eye contact.

“No Chloe god no, what kinda person do you think I am?” Jade says lightly, laughing slightly to show she's not offended.

“ Really?” is what Chloe responds in surprise.

“ Yeah, I mean, you seem so great, it sucks knowing you felt that shit cause you really don't deserve it” Jade softly replies with slightly red cheeks. “Plus, um, I can't exactly judge, I um, I’ve felt like that before so um, I know how crap it is” Jade adds quietly, looking away from Chloe.

“Wait what?” Chloe responds, completely shocked by the revelation.

“Beca doesn't know, I just um, I just felt really bad you know? It was just after Beca left for here, my mom had to work lots to pay rent and I don't know, I felt so alone. My dad stopped talking to me, I mean he finally got his favourite daughter to go to his college so why should he bother with me? I just, god, I don't know, it sucked. I thought about it, about just, well you know” Jade says, waving her arms around, trying to convey what she was saying.

“You've never, you know, hurt yourself have you?” Chloe hesitantly asked.

“Oh no no, not at all, I just had those thoughts, I just thought people would be better off if I wasn't here you know? But that was ages ago, I feel better now” Jade quickly responds, a small smile on her face.

Chloe was stunned and heartbroken that the girl had felt that way, knowing just how hard it is. Jade moved forward slowly, wrapping her arms around the older girl in a soft hug. A quiet thank you was whispered in her ear from Jade before the girl broke away from the embrace to grab another drink.

Chloe follows after a second and finds her drunk girlfriend being flung around the room by fat Amy. The younger girl was shrieking to be put down, the Aussie spins her around like one more time before dropping her. The brunette grabs the counter to steady herself, grinning when she sees her girlfriend. 

“We did shots!” she drunkenly exclaims to Chloe, the latter giggling at her cute girlfriend.

“Let's do more!” fat Amy shouts. 

A round of cheers and hollers follow, everyone piling in to do shots of vodka. After doing a few each, Amy challenges Jade to a shot off, her being a newbie. A row of 5 shots each are lined out in front of them, the aim of the game is to finish your line first. Jade and Amy share a smirk before counting down. Hitting go, Jade knocks back all 5 before Amy even gets to the fourth one, throwing her arms in the air with a cheer. 

“Queen of shots, not something I'd ever think I’d hear for my little sister” Beca mumbles into Chloes neck, the more drunk she gets the more cuddly she is.

Beca is dragged to the living room to dance by Chloe not too long after. Chloe attempts to grind on her, sticking her ass back into Becas front. However, Beca has other ideas and twirls Chloe around to face her, wrapping her arms around the older girls shoulders. Chloe in turn wraps her hands around the other girls waist, giggling as Beca sways them slowly in a sort of slow dance. 

“I love you” Beca slurs, faces so close their noses are touching.  
“ I love you too baby” Chloe responds, grinning as Beca scrunches up her face at the pet name.

Jade watched her sister with a smile from her spot on the couch. Although they were slightly sickening, she's never seen her sister so happy. Jade even had to admit she was a little in love with Chloe, the girl oozed self appeal and confidence. She was also the softest person Jade has ever met. 

As she's watching, someone plopped down into the seat next to her. Turning her head she sees a grinning Stacie. Jade initially flirted back as a joke, however she does have to admit how hot the other girl is. Stacie continues to flirt on the couch, her hand planted firmly on Jades thigh, slowly rubbing it. After deciding she's had enough, Jade decides to lean forward, seeing if Stacie was serious or not. Her answer came straight away, Stacie having closed the gap instantly.

Beca's moment with Chloe was effectively ruined after spotting her sister being groped by her friend. Who then proceeded to basically drag one another upstairs. Shivering slightly in disgust, she turns her attention back to her girlfriend she's still wrapped in.

“ So that was gross” Beca starts, glancing towards the stairs the girls went up.

“Oh hush, I think it's awesome” Chloe response with a laugh.

“Ugh stop. Anyway, what do you think of Jade?” Beca continues.

“Oh my god Becs I love her! She's just like you” Chloe grins, pecking her girlfriends lips.

“She may be like me but mine are the only lips you can kiss” Beca says, trying to keep a serious face.

“Yes ma’am” Chloe purrs, rubbing her hands up and down Beca's back.

 

All in all, Jade's first day in barden went pretty well, Beca only hopes she lasts the whole week. She also hopes NOT to hear any details of whatever her sister and Stacie are doing right now. 

Although Beca can't really complain, she did fall into bed with the hottest girl at the party, so really who's the real winner here?

**Author's Note:**

> In my universe, Stacie is a proud pansexual, Chloe and Beca are gay as shit, and Jade figures out she's bisexual! I didn't mean to write so much Stacie/Jade, i'm thinking of just having them as a casual fling while she visits, but what do you guys think??? 
> 
> Also don't worry, i've so much more ideas on where to take Chloe's story, as well as her dealing with her mental health!


End file.
